


Road Trip

by ADbLOCK



Series: Fluffy fluff with CS babies [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cuteness overload, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Fluffy, Games, Laughter, Mommy!Emma, Road Trips, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma never thought that this could ever happen --  being surrounded by all the men that she loved as she drove on the long stretch of road in front of her.</p><p>Well, two men and a boy to be exact.</p><p>Emma, Killian, Henry and baby Liam decided to go out of Storybrooke for a trip on the road. Daddy!Killian fluffiness for Father's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Because my cousin had to be in his monster years and it had my muse waking up in fangirliness over the fact that it could have CS written all over it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma never thought that this could ever happen - being surrounded by all the men that she loved as she drove on the long stretch of road in front of her.

Well, two men and a boy to be exact.

Looking at the rear view mirror, she saw Henry now so much taller than her looking out the window, playing with his very light scruff just on his chin. As he grew, she noticed how his features were starting to become rougher and more angled. His puberty hit him like the way it did to Neal.

It should really make her feel uneasy, but surprisingly, she found herself happy that he actually looked like Neal. Maybe it was because she finally found something that wouldn't remind her of his doings in the past. How could she ever feel bad when she sees those brown eyes smile in joy as he talk about his day in school?

He caught her gaze and gave her one of his big toothy grins that reminded her just how old she was. Jeez, she felt so old.

But most probably the man sitting beside her on the shotgun seat did too. Well, he did live for hundreds of years. Sometimes she finds herself forgetting that he was far older compared to her. Looking at his thick lashes hovering above his cheek, his sharp jaw dusted with a thin sheet of stubble, his soft lips parted as he breathed in soft snores. It was impossible not to forget when he looked so young and so _handsome_.

A small movement dragged her attention down to the little version of him who was starting to open his big green eyes which she was proud of considering almost everything of him screamed Killian. His small hands were clutching tight onto the Killian's red plaid shirt as he raised his head from the rising and falling chest of his sleeping father. A small gurgling sound tumbled out of his young lips as he looked around with sleepy eyes.

Her heart suddenly exploded with such joy, tears stinging her eyes. It was still weird that even though she could see her two-year-old Liam in almost every hour of every day she couldn't contain the happiness in her heart at the sight of him.

She wanted so bad to just reach over and bring her son into her arms, but she wouldn't dare endanger their lives by letting go of the steering wheel. So instead she ruffled his already messy black hair with on hand.

"Good morning, little guy." she smiled at him, her heart warming when he gave her an unidentified sleepy sound as a reply.

Suddenly a mop of brown hair popped out right in front of her blocking her view of Liam.

"Hey there, Wam-wam." Henry cooed as Liam responded happily to his nickname.

She didn't even know who started that, Henry or Killian, but she was sure it wasn't her.

Her eyes flew back to the road as Henry continued to make Liam entertained, sounds of protest and laughter filled the small space of her Bug. She listened as Henry spoke to Liam like he could understand every single word he said.

"How are you, Wammy?"

"Hungry now, aren't we, Wam?"

And his little brother always replied with a sound that stayed in the confined edges of happiness. Her heart warming as sparks went through her body, making her wish they weren't on the road but back at their home where she could join in on the fun. Or maybe this was just fine so she could see some sibling action which was too much for her to handle.

Then this happened.

"Pssst, Liam!"

Little Liam let out a sound of confusion. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Henry pointing at something beside the shotgun seat where Liam was straddling Killian, still asleep even with all the noises the two boys have made.

After a few more seconds of whispering Henry and now curious Liam (he always made that 'oooh' sound like in the cartoons when he saw something new), she finally turned her head to look at what they were fussing about. She saw Liam's small hand wedged between the seat and the door and it all made sense. Before she could decide what she should do, Liam pulled the small lever and the seat fell back.

"Whazaa!"

Laughter bubbled out of her chest as Henry fell back on the back seat in laughter and Liam squealed in delight at his new found makeshift ride. Killian sat there with a wild confused look on his face, looking at the three of them laugh in delight.

He rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he pouted like a kid it made her chuckle and shake her head at the same time. Bringing his seat back up, he narrowed his eyes on a smiling Liam.

"That was a nasty trick, ya' little pirate!" he said, reaching for Liam's sides causing him to squeal in laughter as he tickled him. Emma found herself laughing along with the sounds of joy coming from the mouth of her son.

Soon, Liam was resting on his father's chest, breathing out loud and still high from the tickling session with Killian. Henry was peeking from the back seats to play with Liam.

"Good morning, love." he finally said with a smile on his soft lips. She wanted to lean over and press a kiss on those lips.

She chuckled lightly. "It's already noon."

"Well, you do know that I don't have a watch, right love? And your son right here," he said as he placed a kiss on top of Liam's messy black hair, causing her heart to beat fast in an unexplainable feeling. "Kept me too comfortable in his tiny arms."

"Mhmm." she hummed in agreement, not missing the movement from the back as Henry started to point at the tiny lever again. A little laugh from teasing wouldn't hurt, right?

"Who volunteered to pack all the things by himself, hm?" she asked with a teasing tone as she noticed Liam moving on Killian's lap who was totally oblivious to what was happening.

Liam pulled.

"I was - yah!" Killian shouted as the seat fell back once more and Liam clapped and squealed.

Emma gave Henry a high five as they both laughed at the disproving look on Killian's face. She couldn't contain the tears now streaming down her cheeks as Liam kept wedging his tiny hands into the space between the seat and the door. The seat fell and rose and fell again causing a smiling Liam to laugh in delight and a pouting Killian to clutch onto the handle of the door in anticipation of the next fall.

The laughter died down almost an hour later as a tired Liam and a breathless Henry fell both on their seats (Killian's chest for Liam). Killian let out a relieved sigh as the 'madness' as he so put it ended. Emma was thankful there weren't much cars around because she was off lane for a lot of times, courtesy of the little whirlwind that is Liam Swan Jones.

Killian gladly accepted the bottle of water she offered him with a tired smile as a sign of gratitude. Bringing the bottle to his lips, Liam suddenly decided to move and make his move. The seat fell back and water splashed all over them.

"Bloody hell!"

Liam squealed again, getting wet in the process. Emma fought hard not to laugh with the warning look he have her, but it was really hard not to when his whole front was wet, his face and the tips of his ears red in frustration. And little Liam was just sitting there giggling and squealing at his father.

"Henry! What in the bloody world did you teach your brother!?" Killian said as he looked at the teenager sitting behind him.

From the rear view mirror, Emma saw Henry give Killian a toothy grin. "How to be a pirate." he said with so much confidence.

Killian raised an eyebrow and huffed as he narrowed his eyes on the little version of him. Emma knew he couldn't do anything not when Liam was giving him one of those big grins and delighted squeals that always seem to make him under his control. Henry joined in laughing with his brother and soon Killian was chuckling along with them.

Emma smiled as she trained her eyes back on the road, the sounds of their laughter echoing in her ears. Maybe her parents were right about getting a vacation. Just a short vacation out of Storybrooke to ease out the stress. Here she was sitting with the people she loved, with her family, her very own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Daddy!Killian fluffiness because it's also Father's Day! Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! :D
> 
> If you have time, check out my other fanfic "No Sound Without Silence" that takes place after 4A where Rumple manages to make Killian walk out of the town line. And also my other work on Wattpad (my username is Oreoandmint) "Everything Has Changed" which is a Rom/TeenFic based on CS because CS is life. I'll most probably write a CS version of that but only after I finish that. So yeah...
> 
> So whad'ya think of this oneshot? :3


End file.
